


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #6 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [23]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 4, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Sailing seas and climbing banyans: What they have in District Four is real, even if the things that happen in both of their minds sometimes are not.





	

They live a fantasy, in secret, like one of Mags' stories. Finnick comes home and bathes in the sea until his skin smells like District Four, and then he finds Annie. He gives her a shell or a pearl or pretty glass from the beach, and she greets him wrapped in nothing but his bedsheets. (They're so soft, the sheets in the Victors' Village.) 

Finnick holds Annie close and whispers love stories into her hair, tales he invented while he was far away to remind him of why he needed to come home. He braids her hair with nimble fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Sailing seas and climbing banyans."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR ANNIE/FINNICK IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfZpY-NO86BW6vDgEtVtHmzGYWZeMsFG-phdEAVnXGrLEEf0g/viewform)


End file.
